cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
RavenHolm
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |eras = }} RavenHolm is a large sized, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 1660 days old with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of RavenHolm work diligently to produce Wheat and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of RavenHolm has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. RavenHolm allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. RavenHolm believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. RavenHolm will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The first month of its existence RavenHolm was a member of the Grand Global Alliance. But left due to the annoyance of having to be in the same alliance as Prodigal Chieftain. Later on bart416 helped forming the CDS. RavenHolm took serious damage in the first Great War. Shortly after the war RavenHolm's Emperor bart416 became minister in the CDS. As the dust of the first major conflict settled down a new challenge arose. RavenHolm fought once again in the second Great War, this time with far greater success annihilating several of its enemies. Afterwards bart416 was going to run for CDS Prime Minister but due to family issues he was unable to fulfill these duties. Unfortunately another Great War broke out, so RavenHolm took up its weapons once again but saw all was lost and left CDS and watched the conflict continue as a neutral while still taking up a diplomatic role for the Coalition. Eventually the infamous order of Selecues was given to start nuking GOONS. In response RavenHolm's brave leaders helped organizing a successful coup d'état and got the alliance out of the trouble it was in. After the war calmed down RavenHolm became part of IRON for some time. But as CDS once again was in need of RavenHolm's expertise in diplomatic relations the decision to rejoin CDS was made quickly. After leveling Tepassi for Commander Cody's treachery the nation of RavenHolm joined the New Pacific Order. While in the Pacific Order the nation of RavenHolm helped conquer the barbarian hordes of FAN during VietFAN, slaughter the neutral menace known only as GPA during the Woodstock Massacre and eliminate the cowards in GATO during the GATO-1V War. After about a year RavenHolm decided to move on and join the Democratic Order. But sadly due to repeated acts of Warbuck attempting to get bart416 expelled cause the citizens of RavenHolm didn't wish to believe Warbuck's lies life in TDO became unbearable. As such the nation of RavenHolm left and joined FOK. After getting tired of the lack of internal structure in FOK and it's slowness RavenHolm once again went to look for a new alliance to be part of. The citizens of RavenHolm decide to travel down the dark path of the force. During the next month RavenHolm managed to quickly rise through the ranks of the New Sith Order through deception and elimination of its rivals. As such the Emperor of RavenHolm quickly became Internal Affairs Knight for Academy and was later promoted to Internal Affairs Marauder for Academy. Yet disaster strikes once more and RavenHolm decides to leave the New Sith Order due to unfair restrictions. The nation of RavenHolm joined the fairly small alliance of IRAN to assist them in becoming larger. Even though large amounts of foreign aid were sent to no avail the alliance quickly died due to inactive members. And once again a search started. Not willing to return to the Pacific Order the nation of RavenHolm joined GATO in the hope to find an active community. Sadly this wasn't the case and quickly RavenHolm jumped on board a project to start a new alliance named Outer Heaven. GATO leadership did not agree with this and tried to annihilate Outer Heaven. Luckily the hostilities were quickly dismantled before a single shot was fired. Afterwards the nation of RavenHolm decided to join the New Pacific Order again where it currently still resides. In late 2010 Bart joined the Awards GATO Awards NPO Awards Ghost Squad Awards War history Bart416 has taken part in many wars throughout his 5 years in cybernations, here are some of the Major Wars. *Great War I as a member of CDS *Great War II as a member of CDS. *Great War III as a member of CDS *InFANtile War as a member of NPO. *Woodstock Massacre as a member of NPO. *GATO-1V War as a member of NPO. *Doom House-NPO War as a member of NPO. *Fark-NPO War as a member of NPO. NPO Ribbon Rack Category:Ghost Squad